betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Ready To Go
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= For sure I’m ready to go Just let me hear you say Your heart Already to go Like a butterfly (yeah) Everything been a dream So better than we seem Ever ever ever I don’t care No more Let’s start running towards the shining future You don’t need to worry Even though I say that, without courage You won’t be able to go ahead just as wanted Always that’s right, we encouraged one another That’s why right now, we face the front Ready to go From here, our story begins Because we’re not alone, we won’t get lost, we won’t stop Ready to go let’s go, jump towards the future we believe in The world reflected in your eyes is not a dream, not a lie Don’t don’t don’t worry baby You aren’t alone Just think about it Can’t stop anybody No matter what anyone says Cast off all those worries We who shine like the dawn With confidence, let’s go alright, we never fall out Without giving up, without running away If you don’t do anything, nothing will happen Always at any time, believe in yourself Leave your sighs here and go Ready to go the blueness of the sky you looked up at Without losing, the dream we had that we painted so many times Ready to go No matter how steep the path is We believe in our strength to overcome it, because it’s our bonds You too, come with us (Baby take ma hand Baby take ma hand Along with us Along with wind I wanna run to there Always and forever You can get it all haha) Ready to go From here, our story begins Because we’re not alone, we won’t get lost, we won’t stop Ready to go let’s go, jump towards the future we believe in The world reflected in your eyes is not a dream, not a lie Let’s start running towards the shining future You don’t need to worry |-| Japanese= Rap For sure I'm ready to go Just let me hear you say Your heart Already to go Like a butterfly (yeah) Everything been a dream So better than we seem Ever ever ever I don't care No more 走り出そうよ　輝く未来へ 心配なんて　しなくていいよ そう言ったって　勇気が無くて 思い通りに　進めずにいたっけ Always そうさ僕らは　励まし合ってきたんだ だから今　前を向いて Ready to go　ここから　始まる僕らのStory 1人じゃ　ないから　迷わないさ　止まらないさ Ready to go　さぁ行こう　信じた明日へJump 目に映る　世界は　夢じゃないさ　嘘じゃないさ Rap Don't don't don't worry baby You aren't alone Just think about it Can't stop anybody ク　ヌグガ　モラドゥンジ　(誰かになにか言われても) タ　トルチョネ　コミン　(そんな悩み 全部吹き飛ばそう) プルゴジン　ノウレ　ウリン　(朝焼けに輝く僕たち) キジゲルル　ピルテガ　ワッタ　(胸を張って さあ行こう) alright, we never fall out 諦めないで　逃げ出さないで 何もしなけりゃ　何も起きないさ Alwaysどんな時だって　自分を信じようよ 溜息は　置いて行こう Ready to go　見上げた　あの空の青さに 負けずに　何度も　夢描いた　僕らがいた Ready to go　どんなに　険しい道のりも 乗り越える　強さは　信じ合った　絆なんだ 君も行こう　僕らと Baby take ma hand Baby take ma hand Along with us Along with wind I wanna run to there Always and forever You can get it all haha Ready to go　ここから　始まる僕らのStory 1人じゃ　ないから　迷わないさ　止まらないさ Ready to go　さぁ行こう　信じた明日へJump 目に映る　世界は　夢じゃないさ　嘘じゃないさ 走り出そうよ　輝く未来へ 心配なんて　しなくていいよ |-| Romaji= BARO For sure I’m ready to go Just let me hear you say Your heart Already to go Like a butterfly (yeah) Everything been a dream So better than we seem Ever ever ever I don’t care No more GONGCHAN hashiri da sou yo kagayaku mirai heshinpai nante shinakute ii yo JINYOUNG sou itta tte yuuki ga nakuteomoi doori ni susumezu ni ittake SANDEUL Always sou sa bokura wa hagemashiatte kitan dadakara ima mae wo muite CNU Ready to go koko kara hajimaru bokura no Story hitori ja　nai kara　mayowanai sa tomaranai sa SANDEUL Ready to go saa ikou shinjita ashita he Jump me ni utsuru sekai wa yume ja nai sa uso ja nai sa BARO Don’t don’t don’t worry baby You aren’t alone Just think about it Can’t stop anybody geu nuguga mwoladunji da ddeolchyeonae gomin bukeojlnleul pilddaega watda alright, we never fall out GONGCHAN akiramenai de nigedasanai de nani mo shinakerya nani mo okinai sa SANDEUL Always donna toki datte jibun wo shinjiyou yo tameiki wa oite ikou CNU Ready to go miageta ano sora no aosa ni makezu ni nando mo yume kaita bokura ga ita SANDEUL Ready to go donna ni kewashii michi nori mo norikoeru tsuyosa wa shinjiatta kizuna nanda kimi mo ikou bokura to (Baby take ma hand Baby take ma hand Along with us Along with wind I wanna run to there Always and forever You can get it all haha) CNU Ready to go koko kara hajimaru bokura no Story hitori ja nai kara mayowanai sa tomaranai sa SANDEUL Ready to go saa ikou shinjita ashita he Jump me ni utsuru sekai wa yume ja nai sa uso ja nai sa JINYOUNG hashiri da sou yo kagayaku mirai he shinpai nante shinakute ii yo References *English Translations and Japanese Romaji via mojim.com *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com Category:Lyrics